


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by mckaleymatus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana Beck & Connor Murphy Friendship, Alana Beck Has ADHD, Alive Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Bisexual Zoe Murphy, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Get Along, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Reconciliation, Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) Has BPD, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Consensual Underage Sex, Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy Friendship, Evan Hansen Has a Crush on Connor Murphy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Jared Kleinman, Gen, Insecure Jared Kleinman, Jared Kleinman & Connor Murphy Tension, Jared Kleinman Being an Asshole, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, Lesbian Alana Beck, M/M, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckaleymatus/pseuds/mckaleymatus
Summary: Connor knew she would be the end of him when she saw those curious lavender locks sprawled all over the grass of his backyard. Mina Murray was something else, and maybe she could fix him.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)/Original Female Character(s), Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Zoe Murphy & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

Evan felt himself shrink on the spot realizing that someone came running to his side, that someone actually cared about his fall; a tuft of coffee brown hair suddenly surrounded him, and a really short girl tried to pick him up while she screamed for help. The place was fuzzy, he just knew he had jumped and it didn't go as he expected.

The pain, almost unbearable, was the only thing keeping him from rambling in the presence of a pretty girl; she had hooked his good arm around her neck and was dragging him to a car near their spot; he stumbled onto his feet, not wanting to put all of his weight on her.

She sat him on the driver's seat as she took out her phone; her velvety choker read ❛Mina❜ and she wore a very fluffy blue sweater. Evan's eyes traveled from the skull-shaped button of her ripped shorts to the heterochromia on her eyes. Darker skin surrounded her right one, meanwhile, another spot stained the corner of her mouth and a much bigger one, her shoulder.

❝Freddie!❞ she gasped out, almost crying to whoever picked up. ❝I need you to come back to the car right now! I found this boy, he...❞ The girl's eyes found him and a knowing look took over them ❝fell from a tree... Yes! I'm in the car!❞

❛Mina❜ spun around on her heels as she nodded to everything ❛Freddie❜ had to say, humming a bit in agreement. Evan's leg was bouncing, trying not to think about the inevitable social interaction he'd probably have to go through and preferring to concentrate on her appearance.

She had very noticeable vitiligo, her heterochromia wasn't subtle and an unruly bush of thick straight hair had to be tied to a side braid by her. Those physical characteristics may have been the main reason for her casual clothing, or maybe she just liked using sweaters on sunny days...

❝Your... your name is Evan, right?❞ She finally spoke, he froze. ❝ You go to therapy with Dr. Sherman. I know because I go just after you, and he always says we're the same but the exact opposites.❞

❝The same but the exact opposites...?❞ Evan let out, in a weirdly non-stuttery question. He immediately realized that he was having an actual conversation, with a stranger, who seemed his age... Maybe younger, maybe Zoe Murphy's age. ❝WHA-What does that mean? I mean, I guess... Uh, maybe he meant we have the same problems but different personalities? Maybe we have different problems but the same personality? Maybe it's because you're a girl and I'm a boy, or... Wait! No! I didn't say that as a pick-up line, not that I thought you'd believe that... I'm sorry, but...❞

❝Whoah, dude. Relax, be more chill❞ Mina giggled softly, eyes widened ❝Just wanted to let you know that because I'm new to this side of town and I really need a friend, and we both go to therapy... We won't petty each other for it, you get me...?❞

❝You want to be my friend?!❞

She giggled, once again, but this time a small blush covered her nose and her hand traveled to her mouth. Mina shook her head, shrugging and trying to find the right words.

❝I mean, only if you want to...❞

Evan's heart backflipped inside his ribcage and he raised his arms, regretting it in an instant because the pain made him flinch and cry out. Mina gave him a soothing smile, comprehending his excitement almost personally.

❝Of course! I want to!❞

She opened her mouth to add something, but a lanky boy ran closer to them and she stood up to start explaining. Evan couldn't help but feel a warmth spread on his chest, realizing this would actually be a good year after all, and that everything was fine.


End file.
